Midnight Snack
by Homeydaclown
Summary: It's in the middle of the night. Lincoln Loud wakes up with a growl in his stomach. He goes down to the kitchen to get a snack. He gets more then he expected when one of his older sisters come down to the kitchen also to get a midnight bite to eat. What will happen? Rated M. Romance & Comedy. Language.


_**Midnight Snack**_

 _ **Boring disclaimer alert. I do not own The Loud House or any of its characters. I only own the food places, food, drinks, and many other places that I come up with. So anyways in this fic. It's in the middle of the night. Lincoln Loud wakes up with a growl in his stomach. He goes down to the kitchen to get a snack. He gets more then he expected when one of his older sisters come down to the kitchen also to get a midnight bite to eat. What will happen? To see. Just sit back, relax, read, & review!**_

 _ **A/N: Lincoln & Luan will both be two years older meaning; Lincoln will be 13yrs. old and Luan will be 16yrs. old.**_

It was a warm summer late Friday night at Royal Woods, Michigan. A/C's at all of the houses on the street was on and was humming in rhythm. Clouds had started to form and according to the local weather updates. That it was suppose to storm that night. It now shows the Loud House now. It basically looked the same except there was two more cars parked out in front of the garage right next to the van.

It cutsaway to inside of the house now. Things were the same except for a few changes. Lori & Leni had both moved out of the house but only visits on the weekends. Luna now lives in the garage where she can practice her music loudly in peace. Lynn was sharing a room with Luan. Lincoln still had the room to himself. He was glad of this as this is the only his private spot in the whole house. Anyways. The 13yr. old was fast asleep in his bed when his stomach rumbles loudly. He immediately wakes up.

"Oh man. I'm starving!" he said as he looked over at the clock.

It was 1:15 in the morning. Lincoln then laughs.

"Well, no wonder I'm so hungry!" he said. "It's after midnight. Time to get myself a midnight snack."

Then he gets out of bed and went down to the kitchen. He looks at the camera.

"This time is usually special for me on the weekend nights!" he started. "Because, I get to have a midnight snack and everyone else is fast asleep. So that means, that I can enjoy my snack without any interruptions from any of my sisters or my lame-ass headless parents butting in with their stupid crap!"

Then Lincoln arrives to the kitchen. He goes over to the refrigerator and opens it. Inside of the refrigerator were a box of leftover cold pizza. Some fried chicken. Some leftover halves of some ham, roast beef, roast chicken, turkey, bacon, cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, mustard & Miracle Whip club sub sandwiches. Some leftover stuffed cheesy ravioli. Stuffed cheesy tacos as well as some other foods & drinks. He started going through the fridge.

"There's pizza. Fried chicken. Halves of a ham, roast beef, roast chicken, turkey, bacon, cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, mustard & Miracle Whip club subs. Stuffed cheesy tacos. Stuffed cheesy ravioli." he said. "I'll take the stuffed cheesy ravioli!"

He takes out the ravioli and put them in the microwave and set the time. He closes the microwave door and went back to the fridge to get something to drink. He opens up the fridge and took a peek inside.

"What do we got in here." Lincoln started. "OJ. Purple stuff. Soda. Sunny D! Alright!"

Then he takes out the orange drink and pours himself a glass. Then he puts the drink back into the fridge. Pretty soon. The microwave goes off and Lincoln takes out the stuffed cheesy ravioli and went over to the kitchen table. He sits down and started eating the ravioli.

"Mmmmm! This ravioli is quite delicious!" he said. "Those cooking lessons Luan is taking sure are paying off!"

He continues eating when Luan walks in yawning. The 16yr. old girl was wearing a dark blue t-shirt which stopped above her navel. Blue jean shorts which stops at her mid thighs and white socks and black slippers. She looks at Lincoln.

"Hey there, Linc." she greeted. "What's that you're eating?"

Lincoln then turns to her.

"I'm eating the stuffed ravioli you made for dinner." he replied as he eats the ravioli. "It's quite delicious!"

Luan then blushes from the compliment.

"Thanks, Linc!" she said. "May I join you?"

"Sure." Lincoln said.

So Luan went to refrigerator and took out the halves of the ham, roast beef, roast chicken, turkey, bacon, cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, mustard & Miracle Whip club sub sandwich. She also took out the purple drink too. She then walks over to the table and set the food & drink down. Then she sets down right next to Lincoln and started eating.

"I've heard that it suppose to be really hot for the next several days." Luan said.

"Oh yeah." Lincoln said. "Sounds like great pool weather!"

"Sounds like great A/C weather." Luan started. " Looks like, we're going to be chilling in this heat. Hahahahaha! Get it?"

Lincoln then laughs at his older sister's joke as he continues eating.

"That's a good one, Luan!" he said.

"Thanks, Linc!" Luan said with a smile. "Can you pass the mustard?"

"Sure." Lincoln said as he passes her the mustard.

"Thanks, Lincy!" Luan said as she squirts some mustard onto her sub sandwich.

Lincoln then started drinking his Sunny D.

"Mmmmm! This sure is delicious!" he said as he looks at the glass of purple drink that his older sister had gotten. "Why did you get that purple stuff for, Luan?"

"It looked interesting." Luan said as she drinks some of the purple drink. "Mmmmm! This is very delicious! Kinda have a grape and lemony taste to it! Are you sure, that you don't want some, Linc? I bet this stuff is miles ahead of that kids Sunny D shit."

Lincoln then looks at the glass of the purple drink again and then back at his Sunny D. Then back at the purple drink. He repeats this several times and comes up with a decision.

"Alright, Luan. I'll try some of that purple stuff." Lincoln said. "It is good to try new things."

"That's the spirit, Linc!" Luan said.

Then she stood up and went to get a new glass. She brought it back over to the table and she pours some of the purple drink into it. She gives him the glass.

"Here you go, Linc." Luan said. "I hope, you enjoy it."

Then Lincoln took a sip of the purple drink. He smiles and licks his lips.

"Mmmmmm! This isn't quite so bad!" Lincoln said with a smile on his face. "As a matter of fact. This is so fucking delicious!"

"Yeah. You can say that again, Linc!" Luan said as she eats her sub. "I wonder why we haven't been drinking this stuff before."

"I don't know, Luan." Lincoln said as he sets down his glass. "I don't know. Usually, it's drunk up by mom, dad, Lisa, Lucy, Luna, Leni, Lori, & sometimes Bobby."

Then he suddenly stares at Luan. He stares at her closely. He looks at her sexy 43C sized breasts through her dark blue t-shirt. Then he looks down at her sexy curvy figure, her sexy hourglass midsection, and her sexy legs. Then he goes back up her body. All the way up to her pretty face, sexy deep brown eyes and ponytail.

"Oh my." Lincoln muttered to himself as he started sweating and tugs on his shirt collar to let out some steam. "Luan looks so fucking hot!"

Luan then turns to him with a small sexy smile.

"What's wrong, Lincy?" she asks.

"N-N-Nothing, Lu." Lincoln said.

"Why are you sweating all of a sudden?" Luan asks as she gets closer to him.

"Well..." Lincoln started. "All of a sudden. You started looking hot. Not that type of hot like you're sweating from the summer heat. I mean hot by like; hot & sexy!"

Luan then smiles sexually as she blushes.

"Thanks, Linc!" she said. "Just one question. Have you always feel this way about me?"

Lincoln then took another sip of the purple drink and then wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"Yeah." he started. "As a matter of fact. Out of the ten sisters. I really think, that you are the very prettiest and the sexiest of them all! Hell, you're even more sexier & prettier than Leni & Lori put together!"

Luan then screeches excitedly.

"Oh, Lincy!" she said happily as she went over and hugged him tightly. "I somehow always knew that you liked me better than all of the other sisters!"

"Just don't tell them that!" Lincoln quickly said.

Luan then laughs softly.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Okay, Lincy!" she said as she started thinking of something.

Lincoln then notices her thinking.

"What are you thinking about, Lu?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow in concern.

"How about we kiss on that?" she suggested in a sexy tone. "You know? To make it nice and legal?"

"Alright then, Lu." Lincoln started with a small smile on his face. "That's fine with me."

Then the both of them started to get closer & closer to each other until their faces met. Luan then kisses Lincoln right on the lips. Lincoln then felt some spark inbetween them when he felt Luan's soft lips pressed against his. They both broke up the kiss and they looked at each other.

"Did you just felt something?" Lincoln asks.

"Yeah. I felt something, Linc." Luan started. "It felt like a spark from when we kissed. I liked it!"

"Me too!" Lincoln said with a smile. "Let's do it again!"

Then the both of them kissed each other right on the lips even more passionately. Lincoln wrapped his arms around Luan's waist as Luan wrapped her arms around the top of Lincoln's torso. They were feeling the love for each other. Luan then walked her fingers down towards Lincoln's groin and put her hand on it. She squeezes it lightly as she puts her tongue deep into Lincoln's throat.

"Mmmmm!" Lincoln moans from the sensations he was feeling.

Luan then sees Lincoln's erected member sticking from his boxers. She smiles sexually and thought to herself.

"Mmmmmmm! Looks like a certain someone's horny!" she said to herself.

Then she looks up at Lincoln.

"Say there, Lincy. How about we fuck?" she suggested in a erotic tone.

"You mean, have sex?" Lincoln asks with a confused look on his face. "With each other?"

"Yeah!" Luan said. "How about we do it on the couch?"

Lincoln then smiles at her.

"That's fine with me, Luan baby!" he said.

"Sweet!" Luan said. "Let's kiss again!"

Then she wraps her arms around Lincoln's waist and makes out with him. Then they stood up and made their way to the living room still making out with each other. They hit the couch and then they fall over, breaking up the kiss. Lincoln lands onto the couch first. He catches Luan by her hips. Luan then laughs.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Nice catch, Linc!" she said.

"Thanks, Lu!" Lincoln said.

Luan then looks down at the position Lincoln was laying in. She sees his erection sticking out towards her. She smiles and laughs sexually at him.

"Looks like, we're in the right position to do this." she said sexually as she touches his member.

"Yeah." Lincoln replied. "Let's get started!"

Luan then took off her blue t-shirt and shows Lincoln her sexy 43C breasts in a tight dark blue bra. Lincoln was in awe and he then smiles. Then Luan reaches behind her back and unclips her bra. Then her bra falls off and she exposes her huge nude breasts at him.

"Do you like what you see, Linc?" Luan asks in a sexual tone as her tits shook.

"No. I love!" Lincoln exclaims.

"Hahahaha! Sweet!" Luan said. "Let's get started!"

Then she bent down towards Lincoln's erection and put both hands on it. She started stroking it. Lincoln started to moan and breathe in pleasure. Then Luan took out Lincoln's hard member from out of his boxers as he took off his shirt. Luan marveled at its hardness and length.

"Oh my! It's so big & hard!" she said sexually.

"Thanks, Lu!" Lincoln said happily.

"Lemme guess. It's seven inches?" Luan asks sexually.

"Yeah!" Lincoln replies.

Then Luan smiles sexually and then inserts Lincoln's hard dick inbetween her huge sexy tits. Then she licks the tip a little bit. She licks her lips and smiles sexually.

"Mmmmmm!" Luan moans amorously.

Then she put the head into her mouth and she started sucking Lincoln's dick carefully not to let her braces cut his dick. Then she grabs his nutsack and started massaging them slowly at first, but speeding up the intensity. Lincoln was definitley enjoying the treatment of his manhood.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMM! FUCK! OH LUAN!" Lincoln moans in pleasure.

Luan shoves Lincoln's member even deeper into her mouth and pretty soon she had Lincoln's entire dick in her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Luan moans sexually as she reaches for her blue jean shorts and started pulling both of her jean shorts and black lacey panties exposing her shaved-clean sex.

Lincoln sees this and gets even harder in Luan's mouth. His balls started to get firmer & tighter too.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lincoln moans as he rubs his hands through Luan's beautiful brown hair. "This feels so motherfuckin' great, Luan!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Luan moans sexually.

Thirty minutes later. Luan had speed up and was going at quick lightning speed. She was tugging on his balls as her sexy breasts was stroking the bottom of his shaft as she sucks on his head really hard. Lincoln was moaning and was hitting his climax and was getting ready to release his load.

"AHHHHHHHHH! LUAN! I THINK, I'M GOING TO CUM!" Lincoln shouted.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Luan said as she sucks at quick lightning speed and tugs his nutsack.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln hollers as he releases his cum deep into Luan's throat.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Luan moans sexually.

Lincoln then stops cumming five minutes later.

"Haaa...haaaa...haaaaaa!" Lincoln said as he wipes sweat off of his brow.

Luan then swallows the cum.

"Mmmmmm! That was so exquisite, Linc!" she said sexually as she took out Lincoln's dick from inbetween her huge sexy breasts.

"Whew! Where did you learn how to do something like that, Lu?" Lincoln asks.

Luan then laughs sexually.

"Lori had some dvds." she started. "And I have some videos on my laptop. I also practiced on a special move on the blowjob since I have braces on my uppers and I wanted to make sure that I didn't hurt you."

"That's good." Lincoln said. "So, what's next?"

Luan then thinks about it. She looks at her small feet. Then a sexy smile comes on her face.

"Well, I can stroke you off with my feet?" she suggested sexually.

"Sure!" Lincoln said. "That sounds like a great idea, Lu! Go ahead and get started!"

Then Luan laughs sexually and reaches for her socks. She started taking off her socks slowly & sexually giving Lincoln a thrill and making him get back hard again. Pretty soon Luan had taken off her socks. She showed off her smooth and sexy feet. Her nails were a mix of French-ped and clear. Lincoln sees this and was really hard. Luan laughs sexually.

"Love what you see?" she asks amorously.

"Yeah!" Lincoln said excitedly.

"Good!" Luan said as she wraps her small & sexy feet around Lincoln's hard member and started stroking him.

Lincoln threw his head back and started to moan in pleasure. Luan smiles sexually as she took out a small bottle of oil and opens it. She pours some of the baby oil onto Lincoln's dick. She puts the bottle of baby oil away and she puts her sexy feet back onto his member and continues stroking him hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmm!" Lincoln moans as he was enjoying the treatment of his dick from his older sister. "This feels so fuckin' good, Luan!"

"Hahahahaha!" Luan laughs sexually as she continues stroking his member even faster. "Does my Lincy love that?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Lincoln moans.

"Good!" Luan said.

So, she continues stroking Lincoln's dick at a moderate speed. After twenty five minutes of this. Luan decides to stroke Lincoln's nutsack along with his dick. So she grabs his nutsack with her sexy feet and started to stroke it. Lincoln moans even louder when she did this.

"MMMMMMMMMM! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln moans in pleasure. "OH, LUAN! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Luan laughs sexually as she continues giving Lincoln the footjob at a quicker speed. "This hard cock feels so good on my sexy little feet! MMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Your feet feels so good on my dick!" Lincoln said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luan laughs & moans sexually as she started to see some of Lincoln's pre-cum started to leak out. She goes at quick lightning speed on Lincoln's private part. Lincoln moans louder & louder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUAN!" he moans in pleasure.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like, my Lincy is getting ready to release his load all over my sexy little feet!" Luan said in a erotic tone.

"MMMMMMMMM! AHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Lincoln grunted.

"Sweet!" Luan said sexually as she strokes him off even harder & faster. "Make sure, you cum all over my feet!"

Then she goes even harder & faster which drove Lincoln over the edge and hits his climax now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUAN! I'M CUMMING!" Lincoln said.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Luan said as she stopped stroking him and held her small sexy feet right in front of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln shouted as he grabs his dick and releases his hot cum all over Luan's small & sexy feet.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM! This feels so hot & good!" Luan said sexually. "It feels so fucking good & gooey all over my feet! MMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"HAAAAAAA...HAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lincoln said as he stops cumming. "Oh man! That felt so damn good, Lu!"

"Mmmmmmm! I know!" Luan said. "Now to clean up this mess off my feet!"

Then she started to lick up the cum off of her sexy feet.

"Mmmmmm! So delicious!" Luan said.

Lincoln smiles at her when she said that.

"Thank you, Luan." he said. "That's right. Lick it all up! Get up every drop."

"Mmmmmmm!" Luan said as she continues licking.

Pretty soon all of Lincoln's cum was licked up. Luan then turns to him with a sexy smile on her face.

"That was really enjoyable!" she said.

"Oh yeah! It sure was!" Lincoln said with a smile on her face. "So, are you ready to do the actual deed now?"

"I sure am, Linc!" Luan said sexually. "Lay down flat on your back, please?"

Lincoln nods and lies down flat on his back on the couch. His dick gets re-erected and stick up in the air. Luan then took two pills and drinks some water. Then she gets over ontop of Lincoln and kisses him. She aligns herself with Lincoln's member. She smiles at him and she lowers herself onto his member. Lincoln started thrusting into her in & out while Luan moans sexually in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmm!" she moaned sexually. "This feels so good!"

"Yes it does!" Lincoln said as he continues thrusting in & out of Luan.

They were making love at a slow, enjoyable pace. Luan moans sexually from the pleasure she was feeling as does Lincoln. They both had their eyes closed and they were visualizing real hard. Luan puts hers hands onto Lincoln's chest to keep herself steady & straight.

"MMMMMMMMMM! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luan said sexually. "Oh Linc!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMM!" Lincoln moans as he thrusts his hips. "Luan!"

Then Lincoln reaches up for Luan's sexy size 43C 16yr. old breasts and started rubbing and squeezing onto them. Luan moans sexually from her little brother doing this action on her.

"Feels so soft!" Lincoln said as he started pounding & thrusting into her a little harder & faster as he rubs & squeezes Luan's breasts.

"MMMMMMMMMMM! Feels good, Linc!" said Luan in a sexual tone. "Go faster! Go harder!"

Lincoln then nods and started thrusting & pounding into Luan really harder & faster as he massage & tugs on her breasts. Both the 13yr. old and the 16yr. old was enjoying the hell out of this. Pretty soon. They started hearing crackling like sounds from the collisions of Luan's pussy. Luan opens her eyes and smiles from hearing the sounds from her sex.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" she moans erotically. "Fuck!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln moans as he thrusts. "Shit!"

They both started thrusting in rhythm now. Luan then sticks her tongue out in ecstasy from feeling and enjoying the feeling of Lincoln's cock colliding with her pussy at quick lightning speed. Lincoln then smiles as he was enjoying feeling the tightness of Luan's pussy. He even thought to himself that having sex with Luan feels even better than having sex with Ronnie Anne.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LINCOLN!" Luan shouted erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUAN!" Lincoln shouted.

The sex continues on for the next hour and twenty minutes. Then Lincoln suddenly shot his eyes open. He started to feel his dick twitch inside of Luan's pussy. He lets go of her sexy breasts. Luan felt the twitching too.

"Luan." he whispers. "I'm going to cum!"

"That's good, Linc!" Luan said erotically. "Cum really hard inside, please!"

"Okay, Lu!" Lincoln started as he gives several more thrusts. "I'm going to use up all of my cum too! Just you watch, Luan!"

He thrusts into her twenty more times which drove Lincoln to his orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUAN!" Lincoln shouted as he started to cum his load. "AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He shoots the rest of his cum deep into Luan's womb as he grabs her and kisses her right in the lips. Luan moans sexually from feeling drop after drop of seed splashing inside her pussy.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Luan moans as she was driven to her orgasm. "I'M GOING TO CUM TOO, LINCY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she cums her juices all over Lincoln's dick just as Lincoln's orgasm goes away and he stopped cumming.

"HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA..HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lincoln said as he was breathing in & out fast and deeply. "Oh man!"

"HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luan said as her orgasm goes away and she stops cumming as she was sweating and breathing in & out fast and deeply. "I love you, Lincoln!"

"I love you too, Luan!" Lincoln said.

Then Luan leans over towards Lincoln and embraces him in a hug. Then she kisses him right in the lips.

"MMMMMMMM!" Lincoln said as he kisses her.

"MMMMMMMM!" Luan said as she kisses him back.

Then Lincoln grabs Luan by the waist and embraced her in a hug. Luan then smiles sexually as she moans sexually too.

"Mmmmmmm! That felt so fucking good, Lincy!" she said as she walks her fingers on Lincoln's cheek. "I really enjoyed that! You're better. No. You was extremely better than my boyfriend; Brian!"

Lincoln then blushes a bit as he smiles.

"Thanks, Lu!" he said as he slaps Luan's sexy booty. "You're extremely better than Ronnie Anne!"

Luan then blushes a bit as she smiles.

"Thanks, Linc!" Luan said. "So, shall we go to your room and snuggle for the night?"

"Yes." Lincoln started. "But we should really clean up the kitchen table."

"Smart idea, Linc." Luan said. "You know what they say. Leave out the food. It's a kick to your ass. Hahahahaha!"

Then the both of them went to clean up the kitchen table in the kitchen. After all that was said and done. Lincoln turns to Luan.

"So, ready to go to my room now, Lu?" he asks.

"Yes, Linc." Luan said. "I sure am!"

"Great!" Lincoln said. "Do you want to take anything. Besides our clothes?"

"How about some cans of that purple drink?" she suggested. "That grape & lemon drink also comes in cans."

"That sounds like a plan, Lu." Lincoln said.

Then Luan grabs several cans of the purple drink from the fridge as Lincoln picks up their clothes off of the floor. Then he grabs Luan and carries her like a new bride. Luan was pretty impressed by Lincoln's strength.

"Whoa! You sure is strong, Linc!" she said with a sexy smile on her face.

"Thank you, Lu!" Lincoln said with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "I have been lifting weights every morning before school and been lifting weights with Clyde after school also."

"That's great!" Luan said as thunder started to rumble from outside. "Well. Sounds like the storms are about to begin. Sounds like, we're going to have some great sleeping weather, Lincy!"

"Oh, yeah!" Lincoln said. "It's going to be perfect!"

Then he carries Luan along with the drinks & clothes off to his room as thunder rumbles loudly and lightning flashed from outside.

* * *

 **In Lincoln's room.**

Lincoln had set Luan down and Luan lies down in Lincoln's bed first. She was very quite impressed.

"Mmmmmm! Your mattress feels so comfy, Linc!" Luan started as she feels the bed. "Seems like, you can get a great night's sleep from it."

"Yeah. You do." Lincoln said as he locks his bedroom door and walks over to the bed and gets into it.

Luan then gives him a can of the grape & lemon drink.

"Here you go, Linc." she said.

"Thanks, Lu." Lincoln said. "Are you comfy enough? Do you feel the A/C okay?"

"Yes to both questions, Linc!" Luan said with a sexy smile on her face.

"Great!" Lincoln said as he took out a huge bag of gummy bears from hammerspace. "Want some gummy bears?"

"Yes, please!?" Luan said.

So Lincoln puts the huge bag inbetween them and Luan took some of the gummy bears and eats them. Lincoln opens up the grape & lemon drink as Luan does the same thing. She then turns to him with a sexy smile on her face.

"Hey, Linc. I have an idea." Luan said.

"You do?" Lincoln asks. "What is it?"

"How about I become your SwB?" Luan suggested. "And you'll become my BwB. That way, we still have our boyfriends & girlfriends. We still have sex with them and we still have sex with each other every now & then."

Lincoln then thinks about it. He then smiles.

"That sounds like a great idea, Lu!" he said. "We can hang around with each other and do other things too!"

"That sounds like a great idea, Linc!" Luan started as she took a sip from the can of grape & lemon drink. "We should also wear wrist bracelets in our favorite colors making our SwB/BwB-ship official too."

"Cool!" Lincoln said as he finishes up his drink & yawns. "Well, Lu. I'm getting sleepy now."

"Me too, Linc." Luan said as she yawns and finishes off her can. "Goodnight, Linc. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"Goodnight, Lu. Pleasant dreams." Lincoln started as he yawns. "I love you too."

Then Luan gives Lincoln a goodnight kiss on the forehead. She then looks at the camera.

"I also enjoy midnight snacks." she started. "This also gives me the opportunity to do the things I usually don't have the time to do. Like get to know my brother more without any interruptions from the other sisters and my annoying parents."

Then Luan yawns and puts away the gummy bears as it starts raining outside.

"Well, then. Time to go to sleep." Luan said as she wraps her arms around Lincoln. "Goodnight, Lincoln. Sweet dreams."

Then she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Lincoln still asleep smiles from the kiss. Luan smiles at this and then falls asleep and dreamt about the night she & Lincoln had as it continues to storm hard outside.

* * *

 **Sometime later.**

It was sunrise now. The sun was sweeping the storm clouds away. It now shows Lincoln's room now. Some aroma floated into the room. The aroma floats into Lincoln's nose. He inhales it and wakes up.

"Mmmmmm! Bacon!" he said.

Then he sits up and sees Luan hugged against him. Luan was looking at him sexually.

"Mmmmmm! Morning, Lincy!" she said sexually. "Did you have a wonderful sleep?"

"Yep. I sure did, Lu!" Lincoln said.

"That's nice." Luan said in a sexual tone as she rubs Lincoln's groin with her soft & smooth hands. "Mmmmm! That's a nice woody you have there!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That tickles, Lu!" Lincoln laughs. "Thanks!"

Then Charles the dog looks up.

"You two are going to fuck again?" he asks the both of them.

Both Luan & Lincoln laughs.

"No. We're not going to fuck again, Charles." Luan started before the both of them realize that Charles was talking. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Then Charles barks and his tongue sticks out while panting with a smile on his face.

"Damn, right!" Luan sniffs.

"Go down to breakfast, Luan." Lincoln started. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Okay, Lincy." Luan said sexually as she stood up. "Here's a little thing for you to jerk off too."

Then she shows off her booty at him. She giggles sexually and grabs her clothes. Then she leaves Lincoln's room. Lincoln then smiles and grabs his morning wood-ized member and starts stroking really hard & fast.

"Oh man! Luan have such a wonderful booty!" Lincoln said as he strokes.

Charles looks shiftily to the left as suspicious music plays.

 ** _The End_**

 _ **A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed my first Loud House fic and the pilot for my brand new series; 'Luan & Linc'. Read & review!**_


End file.
